Grandma's Kisses and Squidville (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Grandma's Kisses and Karate Choppers"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Jay Lender |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Jay Lender |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender |- |'Animation Director' |Jay Lender |- |'Creative Director' |Jay Lender |- |'Special Guest Star' |Marion Ross as Grandma SquarePants |- | colspan="2" |''"Squidville"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Sam Henderson |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Sam Henderson |- |'Written by' |Sam Henderson |- |'Animation Director' |Sam Henderson |- |'Creative Director' |Sam Henderson |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producers' |Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'"Karate Choppers" Writers' |Aaron Springer Erik Wiese Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Jay Lender Mr. Lawrence Merriwether Williams Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Squid Guard, Squid #2 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Painter |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Squid #4 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Squid #5 |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Squid #6 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #2, Man on TV, Spokesman, Squid #3 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Squid #1 |- |'Tom Wilson' |Squidette |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistants' |Elise McCollum Nathan Johnson |- |'Recording Supervisor' |Krandal Crews |- |'Recording Engineers' |Jim Leber Justin Brinsfield |- |'EMR Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'EMR Editor' |Brian Arnold Kevin Zelch |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Karate Choppers" |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Aaron Springer Erik Wiese |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'"Grandma's Kisses" Character Layout' |Sean Dempsey Erik Wiese Chuck Klein Rowan Atkinson Carson Kugler Aaron Springer Tom Kenny Ennio Torresan Derek Drymon |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designers' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron Soonjin Mooney |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence Tim Allen |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'"Karate Choppers" Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Sheet Timers' |Juli Murphy Hashiguchi Tom Yasumi |- |'Final Checkers' |Bob Carlson Sandi Hathcock Vonnie Batson Bob Hathcock Karen Shaffer Gary Hall |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Machine Room Engineer' |Michael Petak |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Jeff Adams |- |'Avid Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Picture Editor' |Margaret Hou |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Jeffrey Hutchins Eric Freeman Thomas C. Syslo Roy Braverman Vincent Guisetti Timothy J. Borquez Glenn Oyabe Daisuke Sawa Keith Dickens Brad Brock Horta Editorial Tony Orozco |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Brad Carow |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Margaret Hou Otto Ferrene |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hollywood Digital Horta Editorial Hacienda Post Encore Video |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Image Bank Film by Getty Images SpongeBob SquarePants: Karate Choppers |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- |'Special Thanks to' |Sean Dempsey Lolee Aries Andrew Overtoom |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits